1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to casing for a projection television receiver equipped with a transmission-type screen, and a method for mounting the screen thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transmission-type screens have become increasingly common on conventional projection television receivers. Other applications for transmission-type screens have also been found, including large-scale multiple display systems in which multiple projection television receivers are stacked vertically and horizontally in an rectangular configuration.
In FIG. 29, a conventional projection television receiver Tc with the transmission-type screen mounted in the cabinet is shown. The transmission-type screen 6 is fit into special recesses 295 provided in the front surface of cabinet body 4. The sashed strips 293 are applied to the front of the screen 6 to hold the edges thereof in place between the recess 295 and the strips 293. The strips 293 are secured to the cabinet body 4 with screws 294 so that the strips 293 can be removed to release the screen 6 from the cabinet 4 by loosing the screws 294 as may be necessary.
In FIG. 30, another conventional projection television receiver Tp is shown. The transmission-type screen 6 is placed between the cabinet 4 and the frame 303. The frame 302 is in a shape of rectangular tube having a rimmed portion at one side, and is freely fit in the cabinet 4 at the outside so as to hold the edge of the screen 6 by the rimmed portion.
However, with the television Tc, it is necessary to screw in and out many set screws 294 to install or remove the screen 6, thus increasing labor and time requirements.
Furthermore, in case that a plurality of the conventional projection televisions Tp are combined in a multiple display screen, it is extremely difficult to remove and replace the screen 6 to a single projection television receiver unit which is being laid under other units.